


Omovember Day 09 - At School/In Class

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Ron is desperate while in Potion's but doesn't think Snape will let him go to the washroom.
Series: Omovember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 5





	Omovember Day 09 - At School/In Class

Ron bounces his knee, trying to focus on not screwing his potion up. He doesn’t need to deal with Snape right now, just trying to make it to the end of class without a puddle. He’d ask to go to the washroom, but Snape would never let him. He could feel Hermione glaring at him because his knee kept bumping the table, but this distracted him from his bladder.

“Ron, stop it,” Hermione hisses out of the side of her mouth. “Sorry,” he hisses back. He stops bouncing his leg and squeezes his thighs together. He had pigged out at lunch again and drank about 3 glasses of juice. It was catching up to him. He had already felt himself leak into his underwear, glad they wore so many dark layers.

Watching all of the ingredients being added and swirling together wasn’t helping him not focus on his bladder. Adding the last ingredient turns the potion yellow and he loses control. His bladder starts emptying and he can feel the urine pooling in the chair, soaking the seat of his pants and robes. The wet spreads to where his legs end on the chair and suddenly the only sound in the room beside the potions is the sound of his urine hitting the stone floor.

Everyone looks at Ron. Snape sneers at Ron, insulting him. Ron keeps his head down and doesn’t listen to what he says. Ron feels Hermione turn toward him, she whispers “Scourgify,” and suddenly the floor and his pants are dry. Snape sneers again and walks back towards the front of the room. Everyone turns back to their potions. Ron can feel the heat in his face. He thanks Hermione quietly.


End file.
